


Joystick Jerking

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male on Male, gay relationship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Roughhousing causes friction and Emu has to give his Bugster boyfriend a hand in much needed relief.





	Joystick Jerking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamenriderchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenriderchaser/gifts).



> This is an AU that comes from a RP I have with a friend. Where Parad is adopted by Gou and Chase. Don't ask questions, just accept it and realize it's awesome. If anyone wants to see more of this pairing, I'd be happy to write it. Enjoy!

Wrestling was nice, even more so when it was with Emu. In his room. In his bed. Innocently enough, it was just wrestling and Emu was getting the upper hand, mainly because Parad was allowing him to. Normally, the Bugster could easily win, but occasionally he let his boyfriend feel victory. 

However, this time was a bit different. Emu was on top of him, trying his best to keep Parad's hands pinned down to the bed. But, the pink Rider's groin was moving up and down on Parad's and he suddenly felt a pressure building up there. He had an idea of what was happening, Parad recalled the talk he had with his adoptive mother, as well as Emu explaining things to him. But, this, this was the first time it actually happened. The first time he felt it happening it with his own body. 

Emu stopped messing around, looking down between them, and grinned. "Whoops, looks I got someone worked up, huh?" Emu rolled over to the side, getting a good look at the bulge that was now apparent in Parad's pants. Parad was a bit out of breath, glancing down himself, confusion etched onto his face. "How do I make it go away?" 

Emu raised his eyebrows, "I told you, remember? Masturbation. Or you just leave it alone, and it'll go away by itself." Parad huffed in annoyance, "I want to just go back to wrestling, this disturbance is irritating." Emu laughed at his boyfriend, "I could give you a hand. It might even be fun." Parad rolled his eyes, making a pouty face, "I don't see how."

The doctor leaned over, giving Parad a gentle kiss. He ventured lower to his lover's neck, kissing and biting, as his hand went right to Parad's crotch. He cupped the bulge, giving it a slight squeeze to gauge Parad's reaction to the touch. The Bugster let out a soft hiss, clearly surprise by the sensation. "Is it supposed to feel like that, M....?" Emu nodded, getting bolder now, "Yep. Just relax, and I promise you'll have a good time." Parad complied, laying back on the bed and trusting in Emu. 

With slow movements, Emu began to lightly stroke Parad through his pants. The sounds he was hearing from the Bugster were delicious and the physician couldn't get enough of them. Parad's eyes were tightly shut and had his head thrown back. Emu had no idea his partner would be this responsive, but he wasn't complaining. Emu decided to experiment further and moved his hand underneath Parad's pants, even bypassing his underwear, and going straight for his prize. He wrapped his skilled fingers around Parad's shaft and there was a sudden buck of hips from the other. 

"M...I had...n-no idea..." Emu continued the strokes, using the his other hand to lower Parad's pants so he could get a better look at him in all his glory. Emu took in the sight and marveled at it, glancing back at Parad. "You're beautiful." Emu quickened his pace, rubbing the tip with his thumb that caused Parad to let out a lengthy moan. His eyes were wide now, a mix of thoroughly enjoying himself and slight confusion. Emu understood this was all very new to the Bugster, but it was refreshing to witness all the same. Parad's hands were clenched onto Emu's arm and the doctor Rider could tell Parad was close. Which was to be expected, he would need to learn endurance. 

A few more pumps of his fist and Parad's hips bucked one more time and he came, white strings erupting all over Emu's hand. He admired the mess all over his band for a moment, before reaching down and grabbing one of Parad's shirts and wiping his hand off. "Let's hope your mother doesn't take notice of that stain..." Emu laughed, relishing in Parad's orgasm afterglow. For the first time that he could recall, Parad was quiet, rendered speechless. Finally, the Bugster was able to find some words. 

"M! We need to do that again!" Emy grinned, "Well, want to play with me for a bit?" He took his Bugster's hand and placed it on his own crotch. Emu was rock hard, giving Parad a hopeful look. "Let's see if you can get me to come sooner!" Parad smirked, "Oh, you're on!"


End file.
